Un Favor
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Un corto fic que se me ocurrio, espero les guste


Este es un corto fic que se me ocurrió mientras miraba la televisión, no es muy largo pero es bueno.

Un Favor...

Nicholai admiro el resultado de la batalla, frente a el ya asían cuerpos de sangrientos de un par de hunters-gama, cada uno de ellos con 3 disparos, 2 en la base del cuerpo y uno en la cabeza.

El rostro del ruso tenia una sonrisa de desquiciado, como si estuviera loco o algo por el estilo, lentamente se acerco a uno de los cuerpos para luego propinarle un fuerte pisotón en la cabeza haciéndola pedazos " Bah...¿ y se supone que estas criaturas son los mejor que Umbrella puede crear ? " dijo al tiempo que retiraba su bota del en medio de los trozos de cráneo y pedazos de cerebro.

Llevando su mano a su pierna derecha desenfundo su Sigpro para revisar cuantas balas quedaban en el cargador, cuando la pistola expulso el cargador, en el encontró solo una bala, la duda era ¿ que hacer con ella ? ( Desecharla ) pensó mientras miraba el cargador que tenia en sus manos.

Justo cuando se disponía a arrojar el cargador algo lo distrajo, un sonido, rápidamente dio media vuelta para mirar el resto del callejón en el que ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas, el sonido paresia hacerse cada vez mas fuerte " Párese que algo viene hacia acá " murmuro el mercenario mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

Finalmente algo salió de la oscuridad, mirándolo mejor descubrió que se trataba de una joven mujer, al parecer lastimada de su pierna izquierda ya que cojeaba al caminar, pero algo mas se escuchaba, sonaba como si alguien estuviera golpeando cuchillos contra la pared, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta " Lickers..." murmuro el ruso mientras observaba a la chica que hacia todo lo posible para llegar a el " ¡ Ayúdeme por favor ! " grito la pobre chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

Nicholai la observo detenidamente. Por su apariencia la chica no podía tener mas de 18 o 19 años, pero no viviría hasta los 30 y esa herida en la pierna lo garantizaba.

En un segundo algo mas salió de las sombras, corriendo a gran velocidad tras la chica, y por el sonido que se escuchaba Nicholai sabia que había mas de uno, las oportunidades de que ella sobreviviera eran muy pocas, nuevamente desvió la mirada hacia la criatura, el cráneo con el cerebro de fuera y una larga lengua ( Definitivamente es un licker ).

Rápidamente analizo la situación, el licker se encontraba a menos de 80 metros detrás de la chica, si, el podría salvarla pero esto alentaría su paso ya que ella estaba herida y no podria caminar o moverse rápidamente, además se retrasaría igual si tuviera que cargarla sobre su hombro y al salvarla gastaría municiones y no podía darse ese lujo.

Por naturaleza era casi seguro que eso licker la destriparían y le comerían las entrañas pero ella no estaría muerta, la dejarían viva para que sufriera, pero en esa cuestión el podía ayudarla.

Con tranquilidad reinserto el cargador en su Sigpro, lentamente levanto su arma sosteniéndola fuertemente con ambas manos " Considera esto un Favor " hablo clara y fuertemente mientras apuntaba, pero el puntaba no hacia el licker que la perseguía si no a la chica.

BANG

La chica por su parte pudo ver como el sujeto frente a ella levantaba el arma y disparaba, toda su corta vida paso frente a sus ojos antes de que la bala hiciera contacto con su cabeza matándola instantáneamente.

Sin mas el mercenario dio media vuelta y salió del callejón, dejando tras el a los lickers quienes ahora se deleitaban comiendo los restos de la chica que hace unos minutos tenia una esperanza al haberlo encontrado.

Dando un ultimo vistazo a los lickers, volvió su mirada hacia la calle que estaba frente a el " Al menos no desperdicie esa bala " murmuro el ruso.

Unas calles mas adelante pudo ver como un auto de la policía pasaba a toda velocidad para luego dar una curva y pasar frente a el, mientras pasaba frente a el tubo la oportunidad de ver a los tripulantes, un hombre vistiendo el uniforme de la policía de Raccon y el otro era una joven de cabello color café, su atuendo era en partes rosa y en partes negro.

Mientras observaba al auto alejarse no pudo evitar sonreír " Al parecer todavía hay personas vivas, espero que sobrevivan para que Umbrella sepa que sus creaciones solo son mierda " con eso cruzo la calle y se adentro a otro callejón desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Fin...

Este fue un vistazo a la retorcida mente de Nicholai, su modo de razonar y de pensar


End file.
